


Carol

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Rosita and Norman take their piglets to see a carol service. But they have to get there first.





	Carol

“Was this really the best plan, Norman?” Rosita says, holding onto at least fifteen pairs of reigns to stop her piglets running off.

Norman is in a similar predicament, but they’ve managed to link arms at the same time as they walk along the snow-covered sidewalk. And it may be very cold and hectic thanks to the piglets, but this is actually quite nice.

“Probably not, but we’re here now,” Norman says. He smiles.

When they arrive in the park, their whole family sits in silence and listens to the beautiful Christmas carols.

Rosita smiles. This _was_ a good idea.


End file.
